Happy Birthday Mommy
by Kang Seulla
Summary: "KEJUTAN!" Chanbaek. Genderswitch. Park Family.
.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!**_

 **Park Family**

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Park Baekhyun_

 _Park Taehyung_

 _Park Jesper_

 _Park Jackson_

 **Genderswitch – Fluff – Typo**

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik menggulung rambut panjangnya asal dan menaikkan kaos dipundaknya yang kebesaran. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan semakin diperburuk dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Handuk masih bertengger manis dipundaknya mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang cepat dan sesekali berlari didalam rumah besarnya. Berlari mengikuti kedua anak tengah dan anak bungsu yang tidak bisa diam.

"Jesper! Cepat duduk dan makan sarapanmu!"

Si anak tengah yang biasanya menuruti perintahnya hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali berlarian dengan si bungsu yang bahkan belum mengenakan bajunya. Baekhyun –si wanita cantik, hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Entah apa yang merasuki kepala kedua anaknya ini hingga susah diatur.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Baekhyun berlari hingga berada tepat didepan keduanya kemudian memeluk tubuh kedua bocah itu dan membawanya keruang tengah. Mendudukkan keduanya diatas sofa. "Diam disini," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kedua bocah itu hanya mengangguk yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Dia langsung mengambil perlengkapana dan baju milik Jackson kemudian memakaikan ditubuh si bungsu dengan telaten.

"Mommy," si anak tengah berbicara. "Jesper ingin _ice cream_!"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan si anak tengah. Tangannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk yang terangkat, memberika isyarat 'NO' kepada anaknya. "Ini masih pagi Jesper. Nanti saja kita beli _ice cream_ nya setelah pulang sekolah ya?"

Jesper merengut dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan imut. Bocah taman kanak-kanak ituturun dari sofa kemudian berjalan keruang makan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng melihat kelakuan sang anak yang mirip dengannya. Dia kembali menoleh kearah si bungsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"ASTAGA JACKSON!"

Si bungsu memang diam. Tapi tangan jahilnya ternyata mengeluarkan seluruh bedak bayi dari tempatnya ke atas sofa. Ah. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus lembur hari ini. Lembur dihari ulang tahun. BAGUS.

.

.

.

.

Mata sipit milik Baekhyun memandang aneh kearah anak sulungnya yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. Hidungnya mengendus tubuh sang anak dan langsung mengernyit saat indra penciumannya mencium wangi yang menyengat dari tubuh si anak.

"Taehyung! Kau memakai parfum satu botol?"

Si sulung tersenyum bangga dengan kepala yang dianggukkan. Dia duduk disamping sang ibu kemudian mengambil selembar potong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. "Sebenarnya tidak satu botol _mom_ , tapi aku menyemprotkan seluruh tubuhku."

"Kalau kau berpikir agar Kookie menempel padamu, itu salah Taehyung. Yang ada Kookie akan menjauh."

Taehyung menggigit dan mengunyah rotinya kasar. Setelah itu dia menelan bulat-bulat roti yang dikunyahnya dengan melirik sang ibu yang sedang menyuapi adik terkecilnya. " _Mommy_! Harusnya _mommy_ menyemangatiku untuk mendapatkan hati Kookie. Bukan seperti itu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia menaruh piring bubur Jackson dan melirik kearah kedua anak kecilnya yang turun dari kursi makan dan kembali berlarian. Baekhyun tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Toh percuma.

"Bukannya seperti itu Taehyung. Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti seragamku."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Dia menahan tangan sang anak sulung yang hendak berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. "Jangan berani-berani mengganti bajumu. Kau kira tidak lelah mencuci baju?"

"Tapi kata _mommy_ Kookie tidak akan mendekatiku."

Satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia menyampingkan posisi duduknya kemudian memegang pundak si sulung. "Maksud _mommy_ , besok-besok kau jangan melakukan hal yang berlebihan. Mengerti?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham.

KRING

Ponsel yang berada di atas meja dapur berbunyi. Si ibu muda tiga anak itu berjalan kearah dapur kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat manik matanya membaca nama yang tertera dilayar dan wajahnya yag tertera dilayar. Ah _video call_.

CHANYEOL SI KESAYANGAN

Dengan cepat dia menekan tombol hijau dan dia langsung terhubung dengan seseorang disana. wajah tampan seorang lelaki tertampang dilayar ponsel pintarnya.

"Chanyeol!" pekiknya senang sesaat panggilan tersambung. Bagaimana tidak, dia sangat merindukan sang suami yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak pulang karena urusan pekerjaan diluar kota. "Aku merindukanmu!"

" _Aku juga merindukanmu sayang~"_ suara _bass_ terdengar dari seberang. _"Hei, kenapa istriku sudah sangat berantakan pagi-pagi hari hm?"_

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat lelaki yang berada dilayar menggeram gemas. "Jesper dan Jackson entah mereka menjadi sangat _hyper_. Aku capek Chan~"

" _Hei hei, tidak boleh mengeluh seperti itu. Kau harus bersyukur okay?"_

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu. Wajahnya menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Menunggu-nunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh suaminya.

" _Ah ya, mana anak-anak? Aku merindukan mereka."_

Baekhyun hanya diam kemudian memanggil anak-anaknya, berucap bahwa ayah mereka menelpon dan kemudian tubuh mungilnya dikelilingi oleh ketiga anaknya.

" _Daddy_!"

" _Daddy_! Jesper merindukan _daddy_!"

" _Daddy_! Bawakan mainan baru untuk Jackson!"

Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendengar suara ketiga anaknya yang memanggil ayah mereka secara berbarengan, sedangkan si ayah hanya menatap mereka bingung dari layar ponselnya.

" _Hei anak-anak daddy. Jangan menyerang daddy seperti itu."_

" _Daddy_ kapan pulang?" ini suara si sulung yang berada disamping sang ibu dengan menggendong adik terkecilnya. Sedangkan si anak tengah digendong oleh si ibu.

" _Besok sayang. Tunggu Daddy ya."_

"Loh, bukannya kau bilang hari ini akan pulang?"

" _Maaf sayang, ternyata kepulanganku ditunda satu hari karena masih ada pekerjaan yang belum rampung. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum pahitnya. Hari ulang tahun tanpa suami. Oh… Good.

" _Jangan cemberut seperti itu sayang, malu dengan ketiga lelaki disampingmu."_

Chanyeol itu memang suka membuatnya kesal, tapi setelah itu kekesalannya akan menghilang saat lelaki itu menggodanya. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Jadi mau tidak mau si ibu muda itu tersenyum manis.

"Hei, masih ada anak kalian," protes si sulung yang mendapat jitakan dari si anak bungsu.

"Biarkan _hyung_ , _daddy_ dan _mommy_ romantic! Jack suka!" Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan adik terkecilnya ini.

Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar dari _speaker_ ponsel Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memandang gemas kearah keluarga kecilnya. _"Ah, daddy harus kembali bekerja. Kalian jaga kesehatan ya. I love you."_

"I LOVE YOU TOO _DADDY_!"

Dan panggilan pun terhenti dengan Baekhyun yang menatap tidak percaya kearah ponselnya. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Jadi daripada mementingkan itu semua, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka _email_ nya dan tersenyum saat melihat _email_ yang masuk berasal dari teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

" _Mommy_! Ayo berangkat!"

Ah, dia jadi lupa jika harus mengantarkan Jesper kesekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil gula, terigu dan telur kemudian menaruhnya didalam keranjang yang dibawanya. Sejujurnya dia bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ketiga anaknya menyuruhnya membuat donut. Dan saat dia bilang beli saja ditoko, mereka menentang keras. Ini aneh. Apalagi saat si bungsu memilih hanya dirumah dengan kedua kakaknya.

Jadi, daripada Baekhyun memusingkan semua itu, dia lebih memilih menyelesaikan belanjanya dan segera kekasir untuk membayar barang belanjaannya.

Setelah selesai dengan hal bayar-membayar, Baekhyun langsung berniat pulang. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Jadi yang seharusnya hanya dengan sepuluh menit dapat dia tempuh hanya dengan jalan kaki, Baekhyun lebih memilih menggunakan taksi agar cepat sampai.

Sesampainya didepan rumahnya, dia langsung membayar si supir taksi dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan dia dibuat terkejut dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar dan juga barang-barang yang berserakan didalam rumahnya. Dia langsung menaruh barang belanjaannya dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Dia kembali dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan ketiga anaknya yang tangan dan kakinya terikat. Mulut mereka tertutup oleh solasi berwarna hitam.

"YA TUHAN!" pekiknya keras kemudian berlari menuju ketiga anaknya. Melepaskan ikatan dan penutup mulut mereka. "Apa yang terjadi Taehyung?!"

"Itu… ada perampok. _MOMMY_!" suara teriakan Taehyung dan kedua adiknya menggelegar se isi rumah mereka. Dengan kompak ketiganya menunjuk kearah belakang sang ibu,

Dengan rasa penasaran walaupun ada rasa takut, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah pistol yang tepat berada didepan keningnya. Dia menatap takut-takut kearah seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya terlihat matanya saja.

"A-apa yang kau i-inginkan?" suaranya bergetar. Dalam hatinya dia terus memanggil nama sang suami, berharap dengan begitu si suami dapat datang untuk menolongnya.

"Yang aku inginkan?" suara si perampok terdengar tidak terlalu jelas karena terhalang penutup wajah yang dikenakannya. "Aku ingin dirimu."

"Eoh?" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah bingungnya saat mendengar ucapan si perampok. Tapi dia kembali dibuat bingung dan terkejut saat si perampok membuka penutup wajah yang dikenakannya.

"KEJUTAN!"

Tubuhnya terlonjak saat mendengar suara ketiga anaknya dan juga suara terompet yang ditiup oleh Jackson. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si perampok dan demi Tuhan, perampok itu tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ketiga anaknya yang tengah tertidur di atas karpet ruang keluarnya. Bibirnya tidak pernah lelah untuk membuat senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik, walaupun telah terlihat beberapa garis halus diwajahnya.

Kepalanya dengan nyaman dia senderkan pada bahu sang suami yang tengah asik memainkan jemari tangannya. Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol dan kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kini dia berada di atas pangkuan sang suami.

"Kau tau Chanyeol, ini benar-benar kejutan yang aneh. Kau ingin membuatku jantungan? Lagipula darimana kau mendapatkan pistol itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengelus rambut sepinggang istrinya. Menempelkan kening mereka dan memandang kedalam manik bening sang istri.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" sang istri mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana wajah takutmu tadi. Kau sangat menggemaskan," tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Huh, aku membencimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu kemudian mencubit pinggang Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan. Dia tertawa kemudian memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Memejamkan matanya demi mendengarkan ritme detak jantung Chanyeol yang selalu membawanya kealam mimpi.

"Jadi…" suara serak Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Anak-anak menjadi menyebalkan adalah ulahmu?" si lelaki hanya berdehem mengiyakan. "Lalu kemunduran untuk kepulanganmu adalah rekayasa?" si suami kembali berdehem.

"Iihh… aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!" pekiknya pelan dan mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan gemas. Dia memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tertawa dan lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh mungil sang istri.

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi rencanaku berhasil bukan?"

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Seharusnya kau memebrikan kejutan dimalam sebelum ulang tahunku. Bukan dimalam pengujung ulang tahunku."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah sang istri dan memandangnya dalam. Mencium keningnya mesra dan kembali menyatukan kening mereka. "Aku ingin, aku adalah orang terakhir yang memberikan ucapan untukmu. Kau tau kenapa?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "Karena menurutku menjadi orang yang pertama mengucapkan tidak special. Karena setelah aku mengucapkan padamu aka nada orang lain yang akan mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Aku tidak mau dilupakan."

"Begitu pula aku yang tidak ingin menjadi cinta pertamamu. Aku ingin menjadi akhir dari perjalanan cintamu. Dimana hanya ada aku dan kau. Tidak akan ada orang lain setelah itu. "

Manik mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Senyuman haru dan bahagia terlihat diwajahnya. Dengan cepat dia memeluk sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Chanyeol. "Chanyeol… terima kasih. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu."

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali terangkat, dan wajah dengan airmatanya dapat terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol. Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya. "Tidak Baekhyun, aku yang beruntung karena memilikimu. Kau yang selalu menyemangatiku, kau yang selalu berada dibelakangku hingga aku dapat sukses seperti ini. Kau selalu disampingku dan menangkanku saat aku lelah dan butuh tempat bersandar. Dan kau sudah menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku yang kau rawat dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, bibir keduanya aling terpaut dalam sebuah ciuman manis penuh cinta. Tidak ada napsu disana, hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang. Puas dengan pagutan mereka, Chanyeol kembali menyatukan kening mereka dan mengelus pipi mulus sang istri. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun penuh puja. Seakan dengan tatapannya saja, dia sudah melontarkan kalimat-kalimat memuja yang mampus membuat si wanita tersenyum malu.

"Jadi sayang, apa aku adalah orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat untukmu?"

Baekhyun ingin mengangguk sebelum ponsel yang berada dimeja depan mereka berbunyi tanpa sebuah pesan masuk. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang berada disana. setelah itu dia menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf Chanyeol, kau bukan yang terakhir. Kakakmu baru saja memberikanku ucapan selamat."

Mata bulat Chanyeol melotot kemudian mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan membaca pesan yang berada disana. dengan geram, dia membalas pesan tersebut dan meletakkan ponsel milik Baekhyun disamping mereka.

"Apa yang kau ketik disana?" mata Baekhyun melirik kearah ponselnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya bilang, seharusnya dia mengucapkan lebih awal agar aku yang terakhir mengucapkannya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengusap wajah Chanyeol dan mencium sekilas bibir sang suami. "Siapapun yang pertama ataupun siapapun yang terakhir mengucapkan selamat untukku tidak penting Chanyeol. Yang terpenting hanyalah aku yang menjadi cinta terakhirmu dank au menjadi cinta terakhirku. Lagipula, kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku sudah mampu membuatku sangat senang, Chan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi sang istri. "Jadi sayang, bagaimana dengan adik untuk Jackson?"

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

 _ **#HappyBaekhyunDay**_


End file.
